


Prom?

by mightypocketcow



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Prom, Promposals, Smosh Writing Week 2019, high school au prompt, i think this is really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightypocketcow/pseuds/mightypocketcow
Summary: The three very different Prom-posals from Shaymien, Courtivia, and Koah.Day 2 Submission for Smosh Writing Week 2019.





	Prom?

_Courtivia_

"Olivia!" Courtney Miller yells from down the hall, waving her arms in the air to catch her girlfriend's attention as she sprints towards her. "Oliiiiiivia!"

Olivia Sui looks around her open locker door, down the nearly empty hallway. "Holy shit, babe, I can hear you without the yelling. There's almost nobody here."

"I know." Courtney grins, finally getting to the locker and skidding to a stop. "I just like yelling your name."

"Save it for the bedroom, will you?" Shayne Topp groans from his spot next to Olivia, retrieving things from his own locker.

Courtney sticks her tongue out at her best friend/cousin. "Just because you're too chicken to ask Damien out doesn't mean the rest of us can't be happy."

Shayne's face goes red. "Sh-shut up!" He slams his locker closed and somehow in his embarrassed rage manages to re-lock it, and stumbles away while the girls look on in silent amusement.

"Anyways, what's up?" Olivia asks as they watch Shayne fumble with the doorknob of the entrance to the staircase. "Did you need me for something?"

"Oh! Right!" Courtney turns back to her girlfriend. "Okay, so, like, you know how I'm in charge of photography for the yearbook committee, right?"

"Yeah... I'm on that committee too, remember? I'm an editor?" Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. So anyway, I found out today when prom is going to be, so like..." Courtney waggles her eyebrows at Olivia. "You wanna be my prom date?"

"Oh my fucking... Courtney!" Olivia yells, swatting her girlfriend's arm playfully. "That is like the world's shittiest prom-posal ever!"

"You're right." Courtney sighs, leaning against the locker. "I just got super excited."

"Well, you should have let me prom-posal you, because I have a better one already prepared." Olivia pulls out her phone.

Courtney furrows her brow in confusion as Olivia brings up her Twitter app and opens her DMs, producing a video and pressing play before showing her the screen.

A familiar face pops up. "Hey, Courtney, Chris Pratt here." Courtney squeals, covering her face in her hands. "I'm here to ask on behalf of your wonderful girlfriend Olivia if you will go to Prom with her?"

Courtney looks back up at Olivia, who has the biggest grin ever on her face. "So? Will you go to Prom with me, Courtney?"

Courtney squeals again, attacking Olivia in a hug. "How could I possibly say no to Star-Lord?"

_Shaymien_

"Shayne, hey, wait up!" Damien Haas yells down the staircase, watching Shayne stalk by in a silent rage. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Oh... hi Damien." Shayne looks up, flushing as his classmate catches up to him. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda pissed off about something." Damien smirks. "Was your cousin Courtney teasing you again?"

Shayne flushes deeper. "N-No!"

"Ah... she was, wasn't she? Was it about a girl?" Damien's heart sinks slightly even as he says the words; he's had a far-away crush on the blond since the start of ninth grade (and now they're in eleventh!) but he'd never acted on it. Sure, they got along well, but he was pretty sure Shayne was straight anyway.

Shayne gulps. "No... it wasn't about a girl." 

"...a boy?" Damien tried not to show the hope in his voice.

"Ye--n--maybe!" Shayne sputtered. "What do you know?! You don't know me! Please don't tell your dad! They'll tell my mother!"

"Hey, hey, Shayne, it's alright!" Damien puts his hand on a now-shaking Shayne's shoulder. "I'm not going to tell anybody." 

Damien's father works at the school as one of the science teachers; some of the teachers are blatantly homophobic, which is why Shayne never wanted Damien to know he had a crush on him... even if Mr. Haas himself wasn't homophobic, which he didn't know for sure he wasn't, he was horrified of the idea of the whole school finding out that he was gay. Because if his mom found out...

"You aren't?" Shayne asks quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "You're not mad?"

Damien gives a soft chuckle. "Why would I be mad? I'm..." His cheeks go red, but he'll be damned if he won't use this perfectly presented opportunity for all it's worth. "...I'm actually glad. I've kind of liked you for a while."

If it was possible for Shayne's face to get any more red than it was after that sentence, science would never know. "Really? You?"

"Yeah..." Damien bites his lip, now uncertain. "Sorry, maybe that was too forward--"

Shayne takes a hold of Damien's collar and pulls him down for a kiss. After a few moments, they break apart for air, and Shayne speaks up. "Only if that was too forward..."

Damien can't help but to start laughing, which makes Shayne start to laugh, and soon they've both sat against the wall of the staircase, just laughing at nothing, relieving their tension. 

Eventually, their laughter dies, and they sit in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Damien takes Shayne's hand, making the blond look him in the eye. "So... Shayne Topp... do you want to go to Prom with me?"

_Koah_

"Yo, did you hear that Olivia and Courtney are going to prom together?" Keith states, shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth. 

"Why wouldn't they go together? They're dating, you dingus." Noah rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his soda before continuing. "What's real good to hear is that Damien and Shayne are finally hooking up and they're going to prom together too."

"Wait, for real?" Keith almost does a spit-take with his fries. "Damn, good for Damien. I didn't think he'd ever ask that kid out."

"Yeah." Noah's eyes wander off Keith's face, staring at a random spot on the cafeteria wall behind him. "It's always nice when people get the courage to do stuff like that. I don't think I could ever."

"You mean you wanna ask someone?" Keith raises his eyebrows. "Damn, bro, why haven't you told me about this?"

Noah's face flushes. "I didn't say I wanted to ask someone."

"You did though."

"No, I just said I could never."

"Which implies you want to."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! So who do you want to ask?"

"It's none of your business!" Noah crosses his arms defensively. 

"Oh........ it's Boze, isn't it?" Keith grins.

"What? No! She's going with Flitz!"

"Is it Mari then?"

"She's going with Peter!"

"Kate?"

"Going with Joven!"

"Sarah Whittle?"

"That's our English teacher, you moron!" 

Noah tries to hold a glare, but it soon breaks and both boys burst into hysterical laughter, Keith's fist hitting the cafeteria table in front of him.

"Why the fuck would I ask our English teacher to prom?" Noah gasps, unable to stop laughing.

Keith takes a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. "I dunno, dude! You never talk about any other girls other than those ones!"

Noah's laughter dies quickly, and he furrows his brow. "Who says I wanna go with a girl?"

"Oh." Keith blinks, his laughter dying too. "You into dudes, too?"

"What do you mean, too?"

"I mean... I'm bisexual, man. I didn't know you were into dudes too."

"Yeah. I'm pan."

"Oh." Keith hesitates for a moment.

Both boys speak at the same time, and the only word either of them can decipher from the other is 'prom'.

"Wait, what?" Noah raises an eyebrow, a flush forming on his cheeks again.

"I just... I wanted to know if you just wanted to go to Prom with me." Keith says softly.

"That's what I was asking you!"

"Well, do you?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe I do!"

"And maybe I do!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

They stare at each other in silence before Keith speaks. "So like... are we boyfriends now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Be safe and healthy, and have a great day!


End file.
